


Buying Affection

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dont post anywhere in any site concent is not given, F/F, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Sad White Rose story. When Weiss feels lonely she buys affection from an unsuspecting rose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lustigkure for editing this chapter. He's not a writer but he's helping me with this and another of my stories. 
> 
> This will be a sad White Rose story mostly because I have not found something like this anywhere. I still hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or its Charachters. They belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I make no profit with this or any of my stories. This is for entertainment porpuse only.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

It was a slightly cool morning, the leaves were starting to turn brown, red, yellow and orange. The squirrels were picking up nuts and bread crumbs trying to save up food for the upcoming winter, and being in a city such as Atlas it was even better to go after what ever goodies they could find. 

The sunlight lit up the pristine clean mirrored bedroom. The big king sized bed with its light gray blue comforter covering the two completely naked bodies underneath. The platinum haired heiress yawned softly and cuddled closer to the warm body of the rabbit Faunus. 

As Velvet started to wake up she smiled sadly at seeing the heiress cuddle close to her, clinging to her, she brushed a strand of hair away from her face lovingly.

Weiss slowly opened her icy blue eyes, she smiled at Velvet as she yawned and stretched then looked at her giving her an Eskimo kiss. “Morning my dear chocolate rabbit.” 

Velvet chuckled “ Good morning Miss Schnee. Did you sleep well last night?” 

Weiss smiled and nuzzled even closer to Velvet. “I slept splendidly, thank you for last night, it was great.” she answered with a smile. Velvet smiled too but her ears drooped a little.

“Yeah it was a good night wasn't it.” Velvet tried to sound cheerful. Weiss got up and looked at Velvet as the bed sheet fell off her body. 

“Care to join me for a bath?” Weiss asked with a bit of mirth in her eyes.

Velvet looked at her and agreed to the suggestion. They left the bed and Velvet prepared their bath with special oils and bath bombs. Weiss loved the lavender smell and dipped herself in the hot water that quickly made her skin red, but she loved it that way, Velvet turned on the Jacuzzi functions and got in with Weiss and started to wash her arms , shoulder and legs. Weiss hummed contentedly letting Velvet wash her body as the water jets relaxed her muscles.

After the bath was done and they were dressed they found themselves in one of the many gardens drinking coffee while eating some buttered up muffins, pancakes, eggs and bacon together with some orange juice.

Velvet ate from her meal and swallowed before she cleaned her mouth with a napkin. “Miss Schnee there is something I must inform you of.” 

Weiss stopped the trajectory of her fork to her mouth mid way, leaning her hand and knife down on the table while still holding them in her hand.

“Yes Velvet go on.” Weiss said looking at her with expecting eyes.

“Miss Schnee I’ve found someone, in fact we are engaged to be married. It's Coco Adel.” Velvet said looking down ears dropped.

Weiss kept her eyes on her as she put the fork and knife down on her plate and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

“Hmmm well that's wonderful Velvet, I'm happy for the both of you. Coco is an excellent woman and she will take good care if you, as I'm sure you will as well.” Weiss said genuinely but there was a sadness in her eyes.

Velvet looked up at her with watery eyes and squeezed Weiss hand lovingly. Weiss smiled back and patted her hand with her right one. 

“There, there Velvet do not worry about me. We both know this arrangement wouldn't last forever and it has been a wonderful year and a half but I much rather know you are loved and well taken care of, you should be happy. I'll find another companion hmmm.” Weiss said smiling at her brightly.

Velvet nodded, “ Yes she makes me so happy but you have also been nothing but kind to me.” 

Weiss waved off her hand. “ Nothing to it love you go live happy for the both of us, okay?” Weiss said with a lump in her throat which she tried to swallow by drinking grapefruit juice.

Velvet nodded simply and continued eating. When they were both done with breakfast Weiss asked one of her many maids to gather all of Velvets belongings as she would be leaving immediately. She also called for a limo, some champagne and chocolate covered strawberries for them to give her to take with her. 

Velvet was by the door as she hugged Weiss tightly. “I'll never forget you, it was wonderful serving you.” She said sincerely. 

Weiss looked at her with a small quirk of her lip. “It was a pleasure having you around now go, go to your girl and be happy!” Weiss said smiling brightly again, Velvet gave a Weiss a light kiss on the lips tur, gave her hand a light squeeze before turning around and getting into limo heading to Coco. 

Weiss stood there watching with sad eyes as the limo left her estate. Still she was happy for Velvet, she deserved better. She decided that she would go out for some therapy shopping, she called Klein and told him to get the limo ready for when it came back.

In the meantime Weiss looked through the site that had previously provided Velvet to her. She wasn't one to buy company frequently since she usually preferred to stick with one person for years without any sort of commitment only that she would provide everything for them in return they'd keep her company.

It wasn't something she necessarily loved doing but over time she realised others only wanted her for her money and name so in this way at least she knew whom she was giving her money to in return for company and adult activities.

She looked through the site but didn’t see many worthy companions save for one silvered eyed young woman. In fact she seemed perfect for her, only two years younger than herself and went by the alias Crescent Rose. She massaged her and gave her directions to her mansion. She gave orders to be discreet so that no one would know she was to come by, she gave her, her scroll number before putting it away. Weiss went to the aquarium and sat on her rocker as she watched the fish swim to and fro. she silently let tears fall as she looked around the room before wiping them away.

Weiss then decided to turn on a blunt. she usually wasn’t one to smoke weed but in this case it helped to lessen the pain. She kept her eyes closed as she let the drug take effect. After she was done with that Klein let her know the limo was there.

“Snowflake, the limo is here and is waiting for you outside.” He said placing a soft hand on her shoulder. Weiss smiled and placed her left hand over his now much older hands. 

“Thank you Klein. Please take the day off, I should have a visitor later tonight.” She said looking up at him.

“Then I mustn't take the day off. I shall see that your bed is well made, that the bathroom is up to your standards and that you have all the cheeses and bubbly you desire.” He kindly responded to her. Weiss leaned her head on his hand and Klein ran a tender hand over her hair.

“Thank you Klein you're like a father to me.” Weiss said feeling wistful. Klein smiled tenderly and said “ Come on now Snowflake your limo awaits you.”

Weiss straightened up and took her scroll and purse before putting on a red scarf that belonged to her grandfather and a cute winter white hat with the Schnee logo on it and got in the limo that would take her to the Atlas Millenium Mall. 

During the ride there she made herself tea with milk and sugar and drank from it to get her to feel warm. She looked at the scenery as the whites, silvers and blues passed by. There was only one part in all of Atlas that had colorful buildings and that was for those that weren't as well endowed as she was. 

Weiss decided to call her friend Pyrrha who had become a wet nurse, she figured that even if she could not bear a child, she could at least feed and take care of them till they were ready to be weened. Some she stayed with till they were three or four years old, others were taken off her hands by six months old. It didn't matter to Pyrrha who just hoped they felt warm and loved for as long as she held them in her arms.

Pyrrha answered her phone.

“Hey Weiss how are you? How's Velvet?”

Weiss looked down and tried not to let her voice betray her. “She's splendid but today I simply want you and I to hang out and do a bit of therapy shopping, if you're available of course.”

Pyrrha smiled, “I'd love to but I just got called in to take care of a new born baby girl, her mother has big reenact blues and they need me immediately.” 

Weiss looked even sadder if that was possible. “That's okay Pyrrha go give love and affection to that baby girl she needs you more than I do.” 

“Weiss…” Pyrrha said but before she could say more Weiss hung up. Pyrrha sighed looking at her phone before putting it down on her lap and received the baby in her arms. She moved the baby blanket a bit and smiled tenderly at the child. She always loved receiving babies even though most times it was on dire circumstances. Still she would provide them love, affection and a good warm meal.

“Hey there Violet how are you? Welcome to the world sweetheart.” She cooed lovingly to the newborn.

In her limo Weiss cried silently as she watched the buildings roll by, she had always wanted to be a mother but life had other plans and even though she had almost gotten married once it turned out the man only wanted her for her money and family name and what came with it, so she called it off before it became a repeat of her own mother's marriage to her father.

It was at that low point she met a beautiful Raven haired cat Faunus that made her realize she preferred women's company over men. She felt like a late bloomer but the cat Faunus was kind and understanding. However she didn’t wish for a relationship but a one night fling. She did however provide Weiss with the site she now used to get company.

Funny enough she had once considered adoption. She was even willing to adopt a Faunus, but even though she had the wealth to back it up, they gave more preference to couples not single parents. So she stopped pursuing that.

She decided to text her sister Winter, to see how she and her family was doing. James and her were doing splendidly. He had taken over the SDC and was doing wonders for it, bringing back honor to the family name. Winter was also a big part of it while also juggling being a mother to two identical twin boys.

Weiss soon found herself at the mall entrance, she stepped out of the limo and walked into the very upscaled mall. She made sure the driver parked somewhere close by and take a break to eat and relax as he pleased. 

She quickly made her way to the Burning Candles store where she looked through all the new scented candles and some with beautiful art around them, she bought a dozen for herself for whenever she needed a pick me up, she then went to Soaps and Bombs to get more aromatic soaps and a few bath bombs, she loved seeing them fizzle in the water.

She then went to the Crystals and Lights store where she got herself some cute puppy crystal figures along with some fish Crystal figures. One was of a beautiful Siamese Fighting Fish that was red with beautiful purple and red tail. It was a decent size, as it should be! It cost two thousand lien, then she went to the pet store where she simply looked at the cats and dogs longingly. 

She had always wanted a pet but her parents never allowed it. Later on she had become allergic to dog and cat dander so she sadly had to resign to the idea of ever owning a four legged companion.

She smiled looking at them before she went got some more variety foods for her fish and went on her way to the movie theater. In this theater they offered food and alcoholic beverage. She decided to watch the new Moons in Blooms movie, she got herself some sushi and sashimi along with a miso soup and seaweed salad, with a glass of white wine to go with it. 

She went to her seat and pulled the chair back to have her feet propped up. The customary commercials started playing and she simply got on her scroll to look through figures she might want to acquire. No one knew this of her but, she loved to collect Grimm figures and plushies. She had a room full of Grimm plushies of all shapes and sizes.

She got herself a baby Ursa plushie and a few other collectibles, she also got herself a few ear rings as well. The food was delivered and she began to eat her Miso soup first. Soon the movie started and she continued to watch it by herself, much like aways minus when she had Velvet or Winter or Pyrrha come with her. She now simply hoped this Crescent Rose girl would be willing to do such things with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 reposted again. The last time it wasn't finished edited. Thanks to lustigkurre for editing the chapter.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love(^_^)

Ruby was not a girl with many high grades and neither was her older sister Yang for that matter. Thankfully though her older sister had managed to pass the Atlas engineering classes all throughout her high school career which got herself a good job in one of the Atlesian Engineer companies. The pay was good enough to keep a roof over their head and food on the table sprinkled with a few entertainments here and there.

Yang's girlfriend Blake did some odd jobs for others and was the one that told Ruby about the High Companionship job, she applied for it and got hired. It was a profession where mostly faunus worked, but it helped her earn a few good pays a night and it was usually with high caliber clients.

Ruby read through her manga as she continued eating the apple held in her hand. She felt her phone vibrate so she digged for it and saw she had a massage from the companionship job. She read the directions, address and wondered who it would be, not that it would matter since she would get well paid either way. She went back to eating her apple and reading her manga.

Yang had just returned home from a long day of work. She took off her work jacket and goggles and hung them on the coat rack near the front door. She took off her work boots and sighed in relief as her feet felt the cold tile floor from the entrance. Blake came out of her room and promptly greeted Yang with a loving kiss which as always made Yang smile.

Ruby had heard her sister come home so she marked the page she was on and went to go greet her.

“Hey sis you're home! How was your day?” Ruby asked as she hugged her sister in greeting.

Yang chuckled and kissed the top of her sisters head. “I'm like always, tired but happy to be home with my two favorite girls.” 

Both Blake and Ruby smiled and cuddled closer to Yang. Yang inhaled their scent and smiled against their heads. These two ladies meant the world to her and she'd do anything and everything for them.

They walked in to their small two bedroom apartment and Blake gave Yang a big stack of lien bunched up and tied with a rubber band. Yang didn't ask and instead smiled and kissed her before taking twenty lien and ordering them a pizza, half of it with Anchovies for Blake.

They went to the couch were Blake sat on Yang's lap as Yang encircled her arms around her waist touching her stomach as she kissed her back with soft light kisses. Ruby rolled her eyes and shook her head as she cuddled close to the two of them seeking their warmth. Blake ran her fingers through Ruby's hair as they just relaxed together happy to be reunited after a day of work.

The pizza arrived and each took a slice eating their share. After they had finished eating, Ruby went to her room to look through the closet on what to wear. She decided on a knee length black skirt, a red spaghetti strap top and a black over shirt. She took a shower, dried her hair and got dressed with her short square heel shoes.

After exiting the apartment having said goodbye to her sister and Blake she hopped in to the taxi. She took her medicine and swallowed it with the water bottle she had. She should be good for tonight.

As the taxi drove her around the city of Atlas she could see how everything was uniformed, light blue and grey coloring up the city. She knew this from the few other clients she had, but the view was still amazing every time she looked at the city. She remembered living in Patch till she turned six and then had to move to Atlas for her father's new job. He sadly died two years ago due to an accident in the factory he worked at. Still she was happy she had a sister that was still alive and well.

Ruby saw they were getting closer to her destination. When she saw the estate she was going to be servicing she gasped. It was a truly big mansion. With fountains and rose bushes and everything. She knew this would mean good money thus she was really looking forward to this. She just hoped it wasn't an old man paying for the service which had happened a few times before. 

She stepped out of the taxi and paid him for trip with twenty lien. She went up to the door and rang the bell. In a few minutes the door was answered by Klein. He smiled and looked at her directly in the eyes. 

“You must me Miss Schnee's company for the night.” He said gesturing she could come inside. 

Ruby nodded and answered with a soft yes. She stepped inside and marveled at the chandeliers and the beautiful White Lion statues on each side of the room. Klein guided her to the living room area where she saw a large two hundred gallon tank with different freshwater fish like neon tetras, guppies and some corydoras. She marveled at it as she sat down on a gray blue recliner. 

Klein came back and offered her a grapefruit juice and crackers with cream cheese on top, with some chives mixed in the cream cheese. Ruby took some in her mouth and moaned, it tasted good.

Weiss was adjusting the belt on her dress. It was a light blue dress that went down to her knees. She made sure her little tiara on her side ponytail was well adjusted. She gave a curtsey in front of the tall mirror. She simply wanted to ensure she looked appropriate from all angles. She put on some light pink lipstick, smacked her lips together a few times then left to greet her guest for the night.

When she arrived at the living room she examined Ruby from afar. She looked even more beautiful than her picture and she was looking at her side and not from a full view yet. She walked towards the girl and once standing before her cleared her throat to announce her presence.

“Hello you must be Crescent Rose correct?” Weiss asked in the most non threatening tone she could muster.

Ruby had her mouth full with two crackers and still decided to talk with her mouth full.   
“Hmmm ges, mmm ksent wose.” she said.

Weiss raised an eyebrow and looked at her pointedly. “Miss Rose please do not speak with your mouth full, it’s unbecoming of a lady such as yourself. Now I suppose once you've finished eating those crackers in your mouth, and swallowed a bit of juice for it to go down smoothly we may talk. Properly.”

Weiss sat on the couch next to the recliner. She did not feel too comfortable but who was she to be rude to her guest, who hopefully was a companion she could enjoy for a long while.

Ruby swallowed the crackers and drank a good portion of the juice in the glass. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked at Weiss with her silver eyes shining and a smile on her face.

Weiss swooned at the look and how incredibly adorable the young woman looked. She smiled back softly and decided to commence the conversation.

“I know you know for which services I hired you for, however it won't be just for tonight I'll give you a week to see if we are a good fit and if we are I'll hire you for six months straight.  
It won't only be for sex but also to accompany me when I go shopping, to the movies, theaters, galas etc. Do you get what I'm asking of you?” Weiss asked as calmly as possible.

Ruby drew her eyebrows together in deep thought. This would mean a steady income and it did not seem too bad of a bargain but still she would have to do a lot for Weiss, however not all would be sex and that's something she liked the idea of. She looked back at the white haired woman before her and smiled.

“I'd love to see if we are compatible and see if we can work this out. It seems like a promising opportunity.” Ruby smiled as she crossed her legs.

Weiss nodded and the stood. “Good, Well follow me. The table is set and the chefs will bring out an assortment of delicacies for us to indulge ourselves on.” 

Ruby blinked but soon stood and followed Weiss down the left hall before taking a right and then in front of her was the dining room. It was an eight seating table. Ruby wondered why such a big table but she supposed it could have been bigger. Weiss sat at the head of the table that was near the entry of the kitchen, a butler pulling out her chair, there was another one pulling out Ruby's chair on the left side so she could sit. 

Ruby took the seat, and the chef brought their salads first, it had kalamata olives, the best ripe red tomatoes, the best romaine lettuce, best fresh feta cheese pieces, she noticed Weiss had a lot of feta cheese on hers. She took a bite out of her salad, it was quite good and even had Menagerie dressing on it.

They continued to eat in silence for the moment, afterwards, they were offered cold dolmades with tzatziki sauce. As Weiss dipped the dolmades in the sauce and moaned at how good they were. She hated how she had to order these all the way from Vacuo but they were so delicious.

Ruby tried a dolma and instantly loved it, she loved the rice or whatever it was inside it, she loved the olive leaf surrounding it in a little cocoon. She bit into one and almost moaned, loving the taste and texture in her mouth. She had at least eight while Weiss ate twelve. She loved the treat and soon their next course arrived. A big piece of spinach and feta cheese pie, spanakopita which was another Vacuo delicacy. 

Weiss smiled and said thanked the chef. Ruby looked at the golden crust and the leafy green in between with obvious cheese in it. She smiled and took a tentative bite and marveled that this was not even the main course, this was simply another appetizer. After they were done with that they got a good helping of Pastichio. A pasta plate with meat in the bottom and a creamy top. 

Ruby marveled at all the good food she was eating but she was getting full after all she had eaten a few slices of pizza before coming to see Weiss. She stopped eating and said she was satisfied for the night. Weiss nodded in acceptance and ordered a box to be made for Ruby with a bit of everything they ate.

After dinner was done Weiss took Ruby to the master bedroom. Ruby looked at everything in the room. The silver looking vanity at the right side of the room looked liked it alone cost three years worth of rent of her place. She licked her lower lip and saw that Weiss had gotten two glasses and was serving them rose wine that had bubbles in it.

She sat down on the bed and gestured for Ruby to sit beside her, Ruby gulped but went to sit with her anyway. She dipped her side of the bed a bit, noticing that Weiss did not have that much weight on her at that moment, when Weiss almost fell to her side. She gave the wine to her and clanked it with hers. Weiss taking a small gulp and Ruby drinking slowly.

 

They kept silent for a very long while, Weiss looking at the hologram generator in her room before she looked at Ruby and asked if she wanted to watch anything, Ruby cocked her head to the side a bit confused by the request.

“Are you sure that's what you'd like to do, watch the holo? Why not have a good night? I feel that I would be stealing your money otherwise.”

Weiss looked at Ruby with a sad smile.   
“No you wouldn't. It is my wish that we simply watch what’s on the holo and cuddle tonight.”   
With that Weiss turned on the hologram and started looking through it for something to watch. Ruby bit her lip and sighed, this was going to feel strange for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to lustigkurre for editing this chapter.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Ruby could not believe this was happening. She was falling in love with the one who had asked for her services. Yes Weiss was her employer and she still could not believe she had slowly fallen for her. She still remembered the first night they had sex. 

Ruby was kissing down Weiss’ neck as she slowly groped one of her breasts and her thigh was between her legs. She kissed her more and more as she tried to make her feel good. Ruby had slowly undressed her as she trailed a path of kisses down her body, till she got to that oh so sweet center and started lapping at it. Ruby drank the sweet nectar that was Weiss’ essence then proceeded to thrust with her fingers while trailing more kisses along her body until Weiss climaxed. In the aftermath they lay embracing each other.

This continued for a while, Ruby the only one giving out pleasure. Till one night when they were in the middle of it, Weiss had pushed Ruby down on the bed and was kissing her down her neck and dragging her nails along her outer thigh.

Weiss touched Ruby in every possible way she could. She kissed her belly , her chest, she took one nipple in her mouth and sucked. She did everything she could to bring pleasure to Ruby. Ruby shuddered and moaned. She loved every single touch and kiss given to her. She marveled at how good it felt to be touched this way and that night was the first night she realized she was slowly falling for the other woman.

Ruby was reading a book when Weiss came in and went to the bathroom to throw up. Ruby instantly flew to her feet. She rubbed Weiss back and gave her a glass of fresh water. Weiss used the water and mouthwash to clean her mouth of the awful taste left by the vomit. She looked at Ruby and half smiled. Ruby puffed her cheeks before asking.

“Why are you getting so sick lately you're even starting to lose some hair when you brush it.”

Weiss waved the question off. “It's nothing I'll be fine soon ok.”   
Weiss in truth wasn't losing that much hair if at all, just her normal loose hair. She did throw up more due to the chemo she was undertaking. It also gave her heart burn and a general sense of weakness. She had decided to push through this and not let it beat her now that she had someone as special as Ruby by her side.

For the next few months they continued to have fun together going to the movies, watch plays and visit museums. It was one such afternoon that Ruby had to go home and took Weiss with her. Weiss waited outside in the limo. Yang had seen them arrive from the window and was still observing the vehicle without Weiss being aware of it.

Yang turned to the door when it opened and greeted her sister a hug. Ruby smiled and gave Yang a kiss on her cheek in return. 

“Hey sis so you doing okay?” Yang asked while scratching the back of her head with her left hand.

“Yeah I'm doing great! I'm just picking up some clothes since I'll be staying over with my client.” Ruby answered smiling up at her.

“About that sis, don't you think she's more than a client right now? You should really consider what you truly are to each other.” Yang said evenly.

Ruby looked at her in deep thought. She truly had not thought of it like a relationship, but she had to admit she did have feelings for Weiss so it wasn't as far fetched as she thought.

She slugged her bag over her shoulder and looked back at Yang. “I'll think about it. Perhaps I'll invite her over to meet you and Blake, but for now this is the arrangement we have.”

Yang nodded and hugged her little sister once more. “Okay sis you take care of yourself, let me know if you need anything.” Ruby hugged her tightly back.

“I promise I will.” With that Ruby left the apartment and walked down the stairs to the lobby then to the entrance where the limo was waiting for her. She got in and kissed Weiss on her cheek.

“My sister wants to meet you, she says we are more than the arrangement we currently have.” Ruby blurted out before biting her lower lip and blushing.

Weiss blushed as well and cleared her throat.  
“Well Ruby I wouldn't mind meeting your sister if that's what you want.” She said smiling softly at her.

Ruby looked into icy blue eyes before she shook her head and took Weiss hand in hers, interlacing their fingers and kissing the top of her hand as the limo drove off to a fancy restaurant Weiss was paying for them to eat at.

Weiss looked at Ruby in question but she did not push the subject. Instead she looked out the window enjoying the skyscrapers and tall buildings filling Atlas. She knew these moments might be fleeting so she wanted to make the best of each one of them.

The limo got to the restaurant and both Ruby and Weiss stepped out. Ruby took Weiss by her hand like the gentlewoman she was and guided her to the maitre d’hotel as he said that their table for two was ready. They went to a table near the balconies edge. It had a glass covering on all sides so no one would fall. 

Ruby took out Weiss chair and pushed it in with ease since Weiss hardly weighted anything. These days she only weighed 100 pounds. They each ordered a serving of pasta. Weiss got the Alfredo with Shrimp, Ruby opted for the Carbonara. They also got white wine for the occasion.

“The view is lovely from up here, I didn't know this restaurant had four floors.” Ruby said sipping from her cool water.

“Yes it is one of my favorites. When it’s not cold I always ask to be seated outside. The view is remarkable.” Weiss said her eyes still gazing to the city below her. 

Ruby kept her eyes on Weiss, she truly looked beautiful with the moonlight shining down on her. She didn't know if this was the right time to tell her she loved her but she was going to try.

“Weiss I ...i got..somethingtosay.” she said with hesitation mumbling out the last words.

Weiss looked at her in confusion. “What did you say Ruby?”

“I said I got to tell you something, and it's that I..I think I've fallen in love with you.”

Weiss froze her hand on the glass of water. She looked at Ruby with thoughts racing through her head in a matter of seconds. She took a big gulp of water and placed the empty glass down.

“You can't.” Weiss said.

“I can't be in love with you?” Ruby asked confusedly and a bit hurt.

“ Exactly you can't be in love with me”

“Why not?! I'm in love with you Weiss!”

“ I said you can't!”

“WHY NOT!?” Ruby screamed.

“BECAUSE I'M DYING! I'm dying Ruby. I have cancer, I'm in chemo now and even though they got some of the White blood cells counts lowered is still not enough. I have too many. I might not make it Ruby.” She said crying softly.

Ruby was shocked but she did take Weiss’ hand in hers and kissed it. Now she knew why twice a week she did not see Weiss. She now had a new goal: for her to be there for Weiss in every shape and form she needed her. She would also try her best to support her throughout all of this.

Weiss smiled kindly at Ruby. Ruby leaned over and kissed Weiss softly on her lips. It was a small kiss but in it was a vow of never letting her be alone again. Ruby and Weiss smiled at one another through tearful eyes while keeping their hands interlocked.

The food soon was served and Ruby and Weiss started eating. Ruby loved her Carbonara as did Weiss like her Fettuccine Alfredo with Shrimp. They sat in silence, each contemplating what they had said to one another.

Ruby could not believe Weiss might die but even so she would be there for her no matter what. Weiss was astonished that Ruby Rose, a young woman she had just met was in love with her, sure it had been around four or five months but still, in love? Could it be? She asked herself these questions, but in the end she knew. She too had fallen for the girl.

The night continued with them going to see a play. Weiss could hardly breathe but she pushed through it. Ruby was going to have a word with her about that and she planned on convincing all the butlers and maids that Weiss employed where to serve Weiss at all times and not go anywhere for too long. She also was going to do all the mundane grocery shopping and whatever else might be needed.

Weiss fell asleep at the beginning of the play, snoring softly. Ruby watched her sleep then decided to text her sister. She put her phone on silent and sent her a text.

I have bad news. Weiss has leukemia, she is not doing too good even with the chemo. I simply don't know how much time we have so I want you to meet her. How about you cook your famous chicken and rice with hot dog thrown in. ~Ruby

I think I can do that sure Rubes, and I'm sorry for that pain. We can only hope she gets better. ~Yang

I guess but it looks real bad though her white blood cells went down a little bit but not by much. We shall see what happens. For now I'm going to be by her side through all this and make sure she rest properly. ~Ruby

Cool deal sis. goodnight ~Yang

Good night ~Ruby

Ruby continued to watch the rather interesting play while keeping an eye on Weiss. It was about Grimm and Huntresses and Hunters. A bit into the third act Weiss’ head fell on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby smiled and put her arm around her, kissed the top of Weiss’ head and continued watching the play unfold. Once it ended she softly kissed Weiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear that it was time to wake up.

“Come on sleeping beauty, is time to wake up.”

“Five more minutes.”

“No no is time to wake up, we are at the theater Weiss.” Ruby said a bit stronger.

Weiss yawned and blinked her eyes awake. She looked around getting her bearings then looked at Ruby. “Okay I'm up let's go home.”

The next day came and Ruby invited Weiss to meet Yang and Blake. Weiss was surprised by seeing Blake Belladonna there, thoughts going to their first encounter. Blake smiled but did not say a word. They all sat at the kitchen table where they ate the chicken and rice with stove cooked hot dogs.

“So Weiss what do you do for fun?” Yang asked trying to keep things very light.

“I watch movies, go to the theater, the aquarium, museums etc.” Weiss took a spoonful of the food and moaned at how good it tasted.

Yang gave a shit eating grin. She knew her cooking was good. True, Miss Schnee had eaten food by professional chefs, but her food was home cooked. It had that warmth that only someone that cooked with love could provide. They continued conversing and eating till Ruby brought out the giant chocolate chip cookie. The cut it in pieces and ate as much as they could. 

“Mmmm I love chocolate chip cookies. Homemade ones are the best ones though.” Ruby said with her mouth full.

Weiss rolled her eyes and shook her head, as Ruby talked once again with her mouth full.

They sat on the sofa and started watching a Rom-com. Ruby sat next to Weiss and let Weiss rest her head on her shoulders.

Weiss cuddled closer to Ruby and then said. “This has been the best days of my life Ruby Rose, and is all thanks to you.” Weiss smiled softly. Ruby took Weiss chin and lifted her face and gave her a sweet kiss.

Three more months passed. But sadly by this time Weiss was gone. She had gotten worse and worse. Ruby stood by her side throughout the hospitalization. Winter was of course by her side as well. They never cried in front if Weiss until the moment that they were burying her. Seeing Weiss in the casket and then lowering her down in to the earth was too much for them, all the tears that they had held in spilled forth.

Velvet was one of the people that attended the funeral. As it turned out Weiss had left a good sum of money to Velvet for all the time she had accompanied her. She left her estate to Ruby for her to do as she pleased with. Winter got all the family jewels and some family company resources she had under her. 

After they said their goodbyes Ruby went with Winter, James and their sons, Pyrrha, Velvet and Coco, her sister and Blake to eat at the restaurant Weiss favored. They sat at a big table outside. Each with their own thoughts on Weiss til Yang started to speak.

“I didn't know Weiss for very long, but I could tell she had a good heart and she loved my baby sister.” Yang said giving Ruby a side hug.

Pyrrha spoke next.   
”I knew Weiss since college. She was a very giving person but many took advantage of her which is why she didn't have that many friends. I'm glad she met you and Ruby, you too Velvet.” Pyrrha said placing a hand over Velvets.

Velvet smiled sadly with her ears hanging down. She said her words of Weiss as well then Winter spoke.

“I'm glad She had all of you in one way or another. I'm glad that her last days here on Remnant wasn't spent alone.” with that they all toasted. And with their memories of a beautiful kind hearted white haired, icy blue eyed woman they stayed.

The End.


End file.
